starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer
De NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer, ook wel bekend als Corporate Alliance Tank Droid, waren grote Droid Tanks gebruik tijdens de Clone Wars. Bouw De Persuader-class was een Droid Tank van meer dan zes meter hoog die zich voortbewoog door één grote automatische rupsband. Om stabiliteit te verlenen, werd deze band bijgestaan door twee kleinere exemplaren langs de flanken. Langs de zijkanten van het lichaam bezat de Persuader-class een plaats waar allerlei types van wapens konden gekoppeld worden. De standaard bewapening was echter twee Ion Cannons en twee Homing Lasers. Maar deze wapens konden voor bepaalde missies vervangen worden door Concussion Grenade Launchers of om het even welk wapen men gepast vond. De Persuader had een trage versnelling maar kon toch een snelheid van 50 km/h bereiken. Wanneer de droid aan hoge snelheden reed, werden de twee kleinere rupsbanden langs de zijkant gebruikt waardoor de droid bijvoorbeeld ook kon draaien. Bovenaan bezat de droid een reeks scanners en sensoren om de omgeving nauwkeurig te kunnen analyseren. De droid had twee grote visuele sensoren die als boze ogen op de droid waren bevestigd. Een Persuader werd normaal gezien bestuurd door een droid brein. Dit brein volgde instructies van het Droid Control Signal en was slim genoeg om basis manoeuvres op te volgen en uit te voeren. Tegen intelligente bevelhebbers, hadden de Tanks echter geen verhaal. Sommige modellen werden aangepast en bestuurd door Pilot Battle Droids. Aan de zijkanten konden extra Battle Droids plaatsnemen tijdens de rit om dan ter plaatse meteen het slagveld te betreden. Taken 250px|thumb|Persuader Droid Tanks op Kashyyyk Omwille van de grootte en snelheid werd de Persuader vaak als verkenningsvoertuig gebruikt. Oorspronkelijk was deze tank in gebruik om vogelvrije Droids op te sporen maar voor de Clone Wars kregen ze een ietwat dodelijkere functie. Door de sensoren wist de Corporate Alliance meteen wat deze droids aan het doen waren en kon er meteen feedback worden gestuurd naar het Droid Control Signal. Een Persuader beschikte wel over een back-up processor indien het Droid Control Ship werd uitgeschakeld. Deze droids waren echter niet bruikbaar op elke planeet. Op ijsplaneten of boswerelden waren ze zo goed als nutteloos omdat ze zich of niet staande konden houden of niet doorheen de dicht beboste ondergrond konden geraken. In stedelijke omgevingen met verharde ondergrond, waren de Tanks echter wel zeer bruikbaar. Door hun grote massa konden ze zelfs gewoon door gebouwen rijden. Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|Persuader wordt vernietigd op Kashyyyk De Corporate Alliance gebruikte de Persuader-class Droid Tanks al lang voor de Clone Wars uitbraken om tegenstanders een les te leren. Terwijl de Corporate Alliance eigenlijk als neutraal adviesorgaan diende op te treden, werd er toch een leger gebouwd om het opdoeken van de organisatie te voorkomen. Protest tegen oneerlijke deals of overeenkomsten werd meestal bestraft met een bezoek van deze droids. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis vernietigden deze droids onder andere een basis op een asteroïde in de Fakir Sector Node waar illegale cybernetische operaties plaatsvonden. Hoewel er zeker tegenstanders waren van dit geweld in de Galactic Senate mocht de Corporate Alliance deze droids blijven gebruiken. In de Battle of Geonosis werden ze ook ingezet, al bleven ze meer op de achtergrond om Passel Argente te helpen bij zijn evacuatie van het strijdtoneel. Tijdens de Clone Wars werden de Persuaders vaak per twee (of zelfs per drie) ingezet om grotere droids te beschermen zoals de Hailfire Droid of de Homing Spider Droid. Bij de burgers waren deze droids de meest gevreesde wapentuigen omwille van hun kracht. De Persuaders bleven gewoon rijden en keken vaak niet wat ze daarvoor omweg moesten maaien. Ook hun wapens vuurden meestal in het wild zonder specifieke doelwitten te sorteren. Later in de Clone Wars werden deze droids uitgerust met Vocabulators waardoor ze er nog dreigender uitzagen. In de Battle of Kashyyyk werden ze ook ingezet maar vielen ze regelmatig ten prooi aan sabotage van de Wookiees die explosieven op de Droids plantten. Tijdens dit gevecht werden de Tanks bestuurd door Pilot Battle Droids. Achter de Schermen 250px|thumb|Persuader Droid Tanks landen op Kashyyyk *De Persuader werd ontwikkeld voor Episode II maar werd te laat in de productie opgevoerd. Er bestaan Animatics met de droids maar uiteindelijk kwamen ze niet in de film voor. *De Persuaders in Episode III werden bestuurd door Battle Droids. *Bijnaam tijdens de productie was de "Snail Droid" (slakdroid) Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (deleted scene) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Persuader-class Droid in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Ultimate Adversaries *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Battles for the Galaxy *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles *Collapse of the Republic category:Battle Droids category:Droid Tanks category:Grondvoertuigen category:Corporate Alliance category:Confederate Army Categorie:Techno Union